Cry Out
Cry Out (クライアウト) is the second ending theme of the Kokoro Connect anime, for the Kizu Random arc. __TOC__ Romanji Lyrics= Cry out Cry out Cry out Cry out Awa tada shiku usuenj iiro no Biroudo wo hiroge yuku saki wa dochira Boku wa asa e nishi no hou e mukau to iu Dewa go kigen you Teekappu ni utsuru hitomi wa Keiji no naka obieta usagi mitai Kitto ire wasureta kakusatou no sei Sore wa shiranai ai no amami Mada kurai ya akegata no sora Hontou ni taisetsu na mono ga aruno kashira Kono itami ya mada ibasho ga Atarimaette omotteita itsuka dattari Suru no kana Kondo hidoi ame ga furu wa Douka oki wo tsukete Shirase wo doumo arigatou to Kaze ni kuchidzukeru Dewa go kigen you Oikakete wa nigeteiku Marude taiyou to tsuki to watashi to anata Demo kikkake ga hoshii nowa onaji Sore wa yamanai kanjou no ame Mou kurai ya ame furi no sora Ryoute furi sosoida kokoro wo tashikameta Tooza kattemo chikatsuite mo Arino mama kizutsukeatte ikiteiku sou deshou? Anata wa kirau demo naku Nikumu demo kobamu demo naku Kitto aishi ai sarerutame ikiteiru Sore wa waga mama dewa nakute Ogori ya jishin demo naku Umaremotta negai nano dakara Nishi no hou eto kaeru yorukara Azuketa mayoi ya osore wo uketotte Fureatte wa toketa koori ga Kawakikitta kokoro wo uruo shiteiku Mamashii kurai da akegata no sora Hontou ni taisetsu na sekai ga aruno dakara Kono itami ya mata ibasho ga Atarimaette omoeruyou ni attari Suru no kana Cry out and have a good day Cry out Cry out and have a good day Cry out Cry out and have a good day Cry out |-| English Lyrics= Cry out Cry out Cry out Cry out When you spread the light red velvet To what destination will it go? "I believe it's heading west towards the morning" Have a nice day! The eyes I see reflected in my teacup Look like those of a scared caged rabbit It must be because I forgot to add a sugarcube It's the sweetness of love I do not know It's still dark and the sky dawns Is there anything important to me? Could it be that this pain proves I still believe there is a place meant for me? I wonder... A heavy rain is coming Take extra care "Thank you for the announcement," I say to the wind Have a nice day! Chasing and running away Like the sun and the moon, like me and you But I want the same opportunity It is a hopeless rain of emotions The pouring sky is already dark I check my heart as it rains into my hands Whether I am near or distant No matter what, we'll hurt as we live Isn't that so? I don't dislike you I don't detest you, nor do I reject you Without a doubt, I live to love and to be loved It's not something selfish Nor arrogant or overconfident It's just a wish I was born with From the westbound night I receive the fear and hesitations you entrusted to me With a touch, you've melted the ice My long-parched heart has been moistened It's the brilliant dawn of a new day After all, there is a world that is truly important It seems that this pain proves I still believe there is a place meant for me I wonder... Cry out and have a good day Cry out Cry out and have a good day Cry out Cry out and have a good day Cry out |-| Kanji Lyrics= 慌ただしく薄臙脂色の 天鵞絨【ビロード】を広げ行く先はどちら？ 「僕は朝へ、西の方へ向かう」という ではごきげんよう ティーカップに映る瞳は ケイジの中怯えたうさぎみたい きっと入れ忘れた角砂糖のせい それは知らない　愛の甘み まだ暗いや　明け方の空 本当に大切なものがあるのかしら？ この痛みやまだ居場所が 当たり前って思っていたいつかだったりするのかな 「今度ひどい雨が降るわどうかお気をつけて」 知らせをどうもありがとうと風に口付ける ではごきげんよう 追いかけてはは逃げていく まるで太陽と月と私とあなた でもきっかけがほしいのは同 それは止まない感情の雨 もう暗いや　雨降りの空 両手降り注いだココロを確かめた 遠ざかっても近づいても ありのままキズつけあって生きていくそうでしょう？ あなたは嫌うでもなく 憎むでも拒むでもなく きっと愛し愛されるため生きている それは我侭ではなくて 驕りや自身でもなく 生れ持った願いなのだから 西の方へと帰る夜から 預けた迷いや怖れを受け取って 触れ合っては溶けた氷が 渇ききったココロを潤していく 眩しいくらいだ　明け方の空 本当に大切なセカイがあるのだから この痛みやまた居場所が 当たり前って思えるようになったりするのかな Cry out---- Trivia *A part of the lyric, "I live to love and to be loved", is taken from the last sentence found in the novel Volume 2. Category:Music